1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an engine for assigning semantic tags to segments of media.
2. Background of the Invention
The amount of accessible information has dramatically increased in the last decade, particularly with regard to media content broadcasted, streamed, or stored digitally. It is often desirable to locate specific portions of media content that are relevant to a particular topic. Locating content pertaining to specific topics is normally accomplished through metadata attached to the media. For example, a digital video file may be associated with a title, subject, and relevant keywords used to identify the video's subject matter.